Happy Family
by Panda ungu
Summary: Disclaimer: Oda sensei Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari kolom sbs vol 19 jika lru mugiwara adalah sebuah keluarga maka siapa yang menjadi ayah dan ibunya anak anaknya serta kakeknya cerita ini gaje ini fanfic pertama aku mohon kitik dan sarannya


Disebuah rumah yang seperti istana dengan tingkat 3 . Atap rumahnya ada semacam taman yang didesain khusus seperti taman keluarga . Digarasi terparkir 3 mobil range rover dan 2 mobil audi serta 1 mobil yang dimodifikasi untuk liburan keluarga disitu juga terparkir 3 kereta ducati . Ditaman belakang ada kolam renang yang berbatasan dengan dapur dirumah pembatasnya adalah pintu kaca transparan dihalaman samping ditanami bunga dan pohon jeruk yang membuatnya asri . Penghuni rumah ini adalah sebuah keluarga yang aman tentram damai .

Brook kakek dikeluarga ini

Franky sebagai ayah seorang pengusaha

Robin ibu rumah tangga yang lemah lembut dan sabar

Zoro anak pertama yang cuek dan pemalas ahli pedang kelas 2 SMA

Sanji anak kedua yang playboy dan pandai masak selisih setahun dengan Zoro tapi kecepatan sekolah kelas 2 SMK

Nami anak dan satu satunya perempuan galak dan pelit kelas 1 SMA

Luffy Ussop sikembar tak mirip kelas 3 SMP

Chopper sibungsu yang lugu dan polos kelas 1 SMP

Pagi ini keluarga ini aedang sarapan bersama

"Luffy kembalikan bekalku" teriak Chopper

"Luffy kembalikan bekal adikmu sayang"

"shishishishi bervanda ibu " Luffy nyengir

"kalian cepat habislan sarapan nanti kalian telat" tegur Franky

Anak anak mereka sudah selesai sarapan mereka pamitan kepada Brook dan Franky , Robin mengantar mereka sampai ke teras dan mereka pamitan kepada Robin . Anak anaknya sudah berangkat Robin kembali ke ruang makan

"mereka sudah berangkat ?"

"ya kau sendiri gak ke kantor " tanya Robin

"aku lagi malas kekantor biarkan saja Califa yang handle semua pekerjaanku "

"oooo ayah sudah selesai sarapannya?"

"sudah bisa antar aku ke taman belakang Robin "

"hmm ayo ayah ! Dadan bereskan meja makannya ya " perintah Robin

Disekolah Zoro dan Nami

Zoro berada dikelasnya ketika ketiga temannya Law Ace dan Sabo

"Zoro gawat kau tau Perona wanita incaranmu " tanya Law

"iya kenapa ada apa dengan Perona" tanya Zoro cuek

"kakak pembinamu di excul pedang Mihawk akan melamarnya siang ini " balas Ace

"ooo lalu" balas Zoro

"kau akan membiarkannya saja Perona dilamar Mihawk"

"jika memang Perona menyukai Mihawk biarkan saja toh juga tidak menggangguku"

Tak lama kemudian kelas Zoro ribut karna kedatangan seorang wanita . Wanita itu menghampiri Zoro di bangkunya

"jadi kau yang bernama Zoro" tanya wanita itu

"iya apa masalahmu" balas Zoro

"perkenalkan namaku Tashigi kudengar kau adalah ahli pedang disekolah ini setelah Mihawk aku akan menantangmu berpedang nanti sepulang sekolah"

"cih aku tidak melawan wanita "

"apa kau takut" ejek wanita bernma Tashigi itu

"untuk apa aku takut pada wanita sepertimu baikalh aku menerima tantanganmu tapi tidak hari ini aku akan mengalahlanmu besok di ruang olahraga setuju "

"setuju"

Mereka sepakat akan bertanding pedang besok Zoro sengaja memilih besok karna hari ini ia dapat tugas dari ibunya untuk menjemput adik adiknya

Sepulang sekolah Zoro pergi kesekolah adik adiknya ia melihat adik adiknya sedang menunggunya

"Luffy Ussop naikla "

"ah Zoro sudah datang"

Luffy Ussop dan Chopper naik kemobil Zoro dan mereka berangkat pulang ditengah jalan Chopper melihat karnaval

"wah ada karnaval Zoro ayo kita kesana ayo Zoro ayo " rengek Chopper

"iya ayo kita kesana Zoro Zoro ayo kita singgah disana" kali ini Luffy yang merengek

Mau tak mau Zoro membelokkan mobilnya ke karnaval itu sampai dikarnaval Luffy Ussop dan Chopper langsung pergi ke wahana roller coster

"hei kalian tunggu kalian belum ada tiketnya kan " bentak Zoro

Mereka bertiga hanya nyengir tak jelas Zoro pergi ke loket dan membeli karcis 4 untuk wahana roler coster setelah naik wahan roler coster mereka pergi ke wahana lainnya karna keasikan bermain mereka lupa waktu dan Robin menelpon mereka

"ah ibu nelpon sepertinya kita terlambat ayo kita pulang"

10 menit kemudian

"kami pulang" teriak Ussop Chopper dan Luffy

"dari mana saja kalian jam segini baru pulang ibu khawatir"

"shishishi tadi ada karnaval bu jadi kami singgah disana " cengir Luffy

"hmm betul itu ibu Zoro yang traktir kami ke karnaval" kata Ussop

"hah uang ku ludes bu gara gara mereka" keluh Zoro

Robin tersenyum bahagia melihat anak anaknys bahagia "hmm kalian sudah makan "

Serempak mereka menjawab "belum"

"ya sudah makan saja didapur tadi ayah dan ibu sudah makan duluan "

"emang ayah gak kerja bu " tanya Zoro

"tidak ya sudah kalau perlu apa apa ibu ada di teras depan "

"ibu masak apa " tanya Zoro lagi

"steak " balas Robin

"steak!" Luffy Ussop dan Chopper rebutan pergi ke dapur

Di ruang makan

"Luffy itu dagingku"

"ah kau lama sekali memakannya Ussop jadi kumakan deh "

"wah kalian sudah pulang " tanya Franky

"iya ayah baru saja "

"hmmm dimana ibu kalian"

"ibu bilang tadi ingin ke teras depan"

" oya tadi sekertaris ayah bilang kalau nanti malam ada kolega ayah yang mengundang kita sekeluarga jadi kalian haris siap siap ya "

"asik pesta pesta" teriak Chopper

Franky hanya tersenyum dan pergi ke teras depan untuk menemui honey baby sweety nya

"Robin tadi Califa menelpon ku " kata Franky ceria

"lalu" balas Robin cuek

"nanti malam kolega ku akan mengundang kita kerumahnya untuk makan malam tadi aku sudah suruh anak anak siap siap "

"jam berapa " tanya Robin murung

"sekitar jam 07.00pm " balas Franky

"hmm nanti kuberitau Sanji dan Nami untuk cepat pulang" kata Robin cuek

"kau kenapa kau kelihatannya tidak semangat apa kubatalkan saja"

"tidak usah dibatalkan ini kan kolegamu nanti akan berpengaruh pada bisnismu"

"lalu kenapa kau murung begitu "

"tidak papa Franky "

"ibu aku ingin bicara pada ibu " kata Zoro yang tiba tiba disitu

"ada apa sayang" kata Robin

"aku masuk dulu kedalam " kata Franky

Saat Franky masuk Zoro menghampiri ibunya dan duduk di sampingnya

"ibu "

"hmm "

"apa menurut ibu salah jika aku melawan wanita"

"maksudmu apa Zoro ibu tidak mengerti "

Zoro tidur dipangkuan ibunya sedangkan Robin mengelus kepala anaknya itu

"tadi ada wanita yang menantangku berpedang bu "

"lalu kau menerimanya sayang"

"ya bu tapi aku ragu sekarang"

"kau ingat apa impianmu sayang" kata Robin sambil mengelus rambut anaknya

"ya bu menjadi pendekar pedang terbaik dengan mengikuti kontes pedang internasional "

"lalu bagaimana jika dikontes itu kau melawan wanita hmm "

"aku ragu ibu "

"kau tidak boleh ragu untuk meraih mimpimu sayang wujudkanlah mimpimu itu"

"walaupun harus melawan wanita bu "

''walaupun harus melawan wanita "

" lalu bu ada satu yang masih mengganjal pikiranku"

"apa"

"ibu dari tadi murung kenapa bu "

''menurutmu berapa umur ibu sekarang"

"32?"

"salah sayang ibu sekarang 41 tahun apakah menurutmu diumur yang setua ini ibu layak untuk cemburu "

"maksud ibu"

"tidak papa sudah ah ibu mau siap siap untuk acara nanti malam "


End file.
